Shadow (Erinn)
For the Maplestory counterpart, see Shadow (Maple). Fan Character Shadow Description Main Info Made By: http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboy.png Age: 11 Likes: Elemental Magic, Spirits Dislikes: Evil Database: Shadow's Story Shadow is a very young child and a Milletian who is born upon Erinn. Part of the Elementalists, he possesses major intelligence and powerful strength with amazing dexterity and lastly a wide assortment of skillful potential. Despite his looks given, he is actually more of a supportive type and extremely friendly. His initial intentions on the world is to maintain its balance. Evil rose up and threw everything out of whack, until Shadow came along and fixed the balance and left the evil with a punishment. Shadow has a Spirit Companion named Dawn, who is located inside the Claymore he holds. Dawn has similar traits to Shadow; she is extremely kind and often tends to her Master whenever he needs her support. To others, she appears to be shy but will socialize whether Shadow is friendly with the character or not. He eventually ventures to Bermesiah seeing how one of the major threats of Erinn had arrived there. He met the Grand Chase, who accidentally mistook him for a monster due to their tiredness of roaming Kastulle. They defeat him, but spare him. He returns, completely forgiven of their inactions, and helps them. The chase realize who he is, and accept him in their company. Other *Because Shadow and Sieghart both pose the same title: "Legendary", they both tend to quarrel often. However, it reveals they worked together many centuries ago to remove the Fomorian's threat. *Lire had always listened to stories about this honored hero, and fell in-love with him upon meeting face-to-face. However, Shadow doesn't seem to express feelings for her, but he does accept her company. *A rumor goes about saying that Amy attempted to seduce Shadow, though he didn't care in a similar way to Lire's expressions. Special Ability ''Elemental Forces'' Because Shadow is a High Ranked Elementalist, he is able to govern control over Elementals provided: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Light, Dark, and Twilight. The "Greater" element does 2x (200% of regular damage) more damage than the "Weaker", but the "Weaker" element does half (50% of regular damage). "Equal" Elements are tied together, so they do added half damage (150% of regular damage). The Formula of Elemental Control follows: *Fire > Ice > Lightning > Fire *All > Wind *Light > Fire, Ice, Lightning *Dark > Fire, Ice Lightning *Dark = Light *Love > Dark = Light *Rose > Dark = Light *Love = Rose *Twilight > All ''Critical Hit'' Critical Hit is a luck-based skill which may strike "home" (aka wounding points) for all attacks which deals more damage. Shadow's Critical Chance is based upon his Attack and the Enemy's Defense. Critical Damage is based upon Attack. Also, maximum Critical Chance is capped at 30%, but the higher levels of it can help ignore the protection on enemies. For every 100 Attack: +5% Critical Chance For every 100 Enemy's Defense: -2.5% Critical Chance For every 100 Attack: +2.5 Critical Damage ''Meditation'' One of the most useful abilities of the Elementalists. When the command is used, Shadow will engage meditation mode. While this occurs, Mana Regeneration is increased by 200% (2x). However, it prevents Shadow from dashing and slows him down to a walk, and thus, unable to use most abilities. In addition, his health regen is completely neglected while the effects are on. When used in Spirit Blade, the movemental is neglected. However, the HP Regen is not. In Twilight's Blade, the HP Regen is changed to 50% (.5x). ''Chain Casting'' Chain Casting is a skill that allows the user itself to cast a fixed number of Fire, Ice, and Lightning Bolts. Adding more bolts improves the skill's base property. CC is governed by level. Level 0: 1 Bolt Level 15: 2 Bolts Level 30: 3 Bolts Level 40: 4 Bolts Level 50: 5 Bolts Unlocking Worn-Out Shadow (Erinn) Mission Cost: 20000 GP Description: "There has been a New Knight lurking around in Kastulle Ruins. Rumors has it, that he was the Legendary Savior of Erinn, another world that's similar to ours. However, you might have to prove to that warrior for him to join us." '-Knight Master-' Objectives: * Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor once on Champion Mode * Clear Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor once on Champion Mode * Defeat 30 Skeleton Knights/Archers in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor * Defeat 15 Skeleton Boss Knights/Archers in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor * Clear Battle for Bermesiah on any difficulty Premium Shadow (Erinn) Mission Cost: 6000 Cash Description: "There has been a New Knight lurking around in Kastulle Ruins. Rumors has it, that he was the Legendary Savior of Erinn, another world that's similar to ours. However, you might have to prove to that warrior for him to join us." '-Knight Master-' Objectives: * Clear Battle for Bermesiah on any difficulty Quotes *"A hatred of Darkness flows within you..." *"A Great Elementalist always knows his enemy." *"Humph... Your nothing like me..." *"Why bother fighting if Victory is not granted to you?" *"Is it good to fight with your death involved?" *"The Spirits will guide me..." *"What could await on what lies ahead?" *"What a Spirit has, is something unknown to you." *"Your nothing like me..." *"I am nothing but a peaceholder." *"Light and Dark are my paths." *"Could you not withstand Twilight?" *"May the peace of the Shadows come..." *"I'm only trying to make peace, not war." Themes Our Adventure Begins The Great Battle Battle of Souls The Shadow The God of Twilight Shadow's Final Stand Peace Comes Hard Times Traverse Sorrowed Losses It Only Begins... A Heart of Love A Dark Future Awaits... Trivia *He is the only character that uses "Twin Sword" ("Dual Wield") properties for all his classes. *He is one of three characters (one being real, and the other being fan) that becomes a Deity, the (real) being Amy, and the (fan) being Tyrorik. *Although Kyro and Sakura use the powers of the Elementals, them and Shadow are not related in any way. *He is the only character that is not birthed upon the Grand Chase's World. *His name is briefed on all the Mission Descriptions (except his Unlocking), while he mentions the Grand Chase on the last part. *Its noted that both Shadow and Dio have modified arms that can conjure up unique power. The difference is that Shadow is spiritual, the arm is metallic, and it is the right side while Dio's is demonic, the arm is demonic, and it is the left side.